Phantom (Hetalia Cross-over)
by nobodyXthere20
Summary: This is a crossover of The Phantom of the Opera and Hetalia. It is a yaoi, pairngs included are FrUk, UsUk, and some AmeCan. This story is based off of and almost exactly like the 25th Anniversery of the Phantom preformed at The Royal Albert Hall. I dont own Hetalia or Phantom of the Opera
1. Cast

This is a crossover of The Phantom of the Opera and Hetalia. It is a yaoi, pairngs included are FrUk, UsUk, Spamano, and some AmeCan. This story is based off of and almost exactly like the 25th Anniversery of the Phantom preformed at The Royal Albert Hall.

Cast:

Phantom- America

Christine- England

Raoul- France

Debienne- Russia

Poligny- Prussia

Carlotta- Romano

Ubaldo- Spain

Meg Giry- Canada

Madame Giry- Belarus

I dont own Hetalia or The Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Prolouge

Paris 1905

_ The Stage of Opera Populaire_

"Sold! Your number, sir?" He paused for a moment, "Thank you. Lot 663, then. Ladies and Gentlemen, a poster for this house's production of Hannibal by Chalumeau."

A young man dressed in dull colors stepped forward, unrolling the large poster before the bidding guests.

"Do I have 10 Francs?" The auctioneer let his gaze sweep over the crowd of merely 14, searching for any signs of a bit. When there was no one, he spoke again. "Five? Perhaps six?"

From the corner of his eye he saw an older man squeeze the hand that rested upon his shoulder. This man had dull blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and a jawline that was in desperate need of a shave. His face was wrinkled but his eyes shown blue with life. The young maiden beside him lifted the number 21, signaling that a bid would be placed by him. After giving the elder a smile and a nod, he spoke aloud.

"Six. Do I see seven?" The number 48 was raised. "Seven," He turned back to the opening bidder. "Against you sir, seven. Eight?" Her hand was squeezed and once again the number 21 was raised.

He looked around before speaking, "Eight once. Selling, twice. Sold, to Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy. Thank you, very much."

The young man carried the poster away as the man at the podium began to speak once again.

"Lot 664, ladies and gentlemen. A wooden pistol and three human skulls from a late production in 1831. 10 Franc for this."

The idem was soon sold and, like the poster, was carried out of sight. In it's place, a wooden box with a symbol playing monkey atop was shown. The elder, Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, shifted ever so slightly in the wooden chair in which he sat upon.

"Lot 665. Ladies and gentlemen, a wooden musical box in the shape of an barriel organ. Attached to the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the syombls. This, I had discovered in the vaults of the theater still in working order, ladies and gentlemen."

The you man holding the box stepped forward, shifting to the side so the familiar melody rang shrill in Monsieur Francis's ears. Each note took him back to that evening in which he and his love had sang the words to that miraculous tune, but he merely remained silent as the song died down and the atmosphere was once again silent.

"My I commense at 20 Francs?"

The auctioneer looked over his small audience, catching the 21 as it was once again put into his sight.

"20, I am bid. Thank you very much." There was another number raised. "25, thank you sir."

A woman spoke out.

"25."

"25 on my right, thank you madam. 25 I am bid. 30?"

There was another squeezed hand and the number 21 was raised again.

"30. Selling at 30 Francs then?" The woman shook her head. "30 once, 30 twice. Sold, for 30 Francs to the gallant Monsieur Bonnefoy."

The young man turned to retrive the next idem, but a soft voice haulted his actions.

"Boy." It was Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy.

He took a stem closer to the black clad figure, holding the music box to the winning bidders view. Withdrawing his hand from the young woman's, Francis reached out.

"**A collecters piece, indeed..**" He sang the words softly as he gazed upon the aged box. "**Every detail..Exactly as he said..He often spoke of you, my friend...Your velvet lining and vigour ailed..**"

The young man turned back, retreating out of sight once again, but Monsieur Bonnefoy continued.

"**Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?**"

A hand was once again placed on his shoulder, which was soon covered by his own.

"Lot 666, then..The chandelier, in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair with the Phantom of the opera, and the mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier that figures in that famous disaster. Our work shops have restored it, and fitted parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled."

He chuckled sightly to himself.

"Perhaps we may even frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little, illumination. Gentlemen!"

There were sparks from the top of the box as it was lifted from the hanging light arrangement, revealing the breath taking piece that took Monsieur Bonnefoy back to the time of his youth; when the Phantom of the opera was far more then a myth.


	3. Authors note: Before the Start

Just so we are all perfectly clear, the costumes and outfits of these characters will not change. If the female character is now made male, they will still wear what the original did. So, yes, Arthur will be wearing dresses the whole time.

Others will as well, such as Romano (Carlotta) and Matthew (Meg Giry). I dont care if you find it odd or whatever (if you havent noticed the story line itself is pretty strange) so dont post anything about their dresses.

When words have beed edited (**bolded,** _italics, _ect.) that means that someone is singing. Ill have a key up to show you at the beginning of each part that will tell you what type of words belong to whos voice.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

- Olivia


End file.
